


I Should Have Given You a Reason to Stay

by OceannanotOceania



Series: Beacon Ball Trilogy [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, pining be no more, sun and neptune can't communicate for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which wrongs are made right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Given You a Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically the conclusion of a trilogy, first and second stories can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2278011) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2320898).

Sun clenched and unclenched his fist, his eyes fixated on the front doors of the ballroom that were slowly closing, obscuring the retreating form of Neptune. His stomach lurched as he stood there, lightly panting.

No. No no no. Why did he...

Sun gulped, biting at his lip.

“Sun?”

The sound of Blake’s voice pulled Sun out of his daze. Sun looked over to Blake, who was stood to his left. Concern was apparent in her expression.

“Are you okay?”

Sun’s eyes flickered away from Blake. “I’m... no. No, I’m not.”

He slowly looked back over to Blake, who had a small smile on her face. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sun raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I was kind of getting tired of being around here, anyways,” Blake replied.

“But, shouldn’t you stay with your team?” Sun’s eyes flickered to the opposite side of the room, where the rest of team RWBY was huddled together, looking over to the people still remaining on the dance floor.

Blake shrugged. “I live in the same dorm as them, it won’t hurt them if I left for a bit.”

Sun sighed. “Alright then, yeah.”

Blake flashed a smile, looping her arm in the crook of Sun’s arm before the pair started to walk out of the ballroom.

The outside air was muggy, coating Sun’s skin with a thin layer of water vapor and sweat.

“So,” Blake looked over to Sun. “Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know.”

Blake frowned. “Do you want to avoid Neptune right now?”  
Sun nodded. “ I probably should.”

Even if it’s more for Neptune’s sake than his own.

“Would he be at your dorm?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know.” Sun let out a breath. It was then that Sun realized how heavy his body felt, how every part of his body seemed to hurt. “I think I’d rather go there, though.”

Blake nodded, and the pair headed more towards the dorms. They both remained quiet as they walked, the silence just barely comforting for Sun.

Sun saw a splash of blue in the corner of his eye as him and Blake approached the dorm building. He stopped walking, his whole body stiffening as he looked around.

Blake turned to Sun. “Sun?”

Sun shook his head. “So-sorry. I thought I’d seen something.”

Blake looked over to Sun, concern in her eyes. “Are you gonna be fine on your own?”

“I,” Sun bit at his lip. “I think so. Are you leaving?”

“Unless you don’t want me to.”

Sun heaved a sigh, feeling exhaustion gnawing at him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Blake nodded, removing her arm from the crook of Sun’s arm. “Goodnight, Sun.”

“Night.”

Blake turned away for a moment. “Sun, don’t be afraid to talk to someone if you need to.”

Sun’s eyes widened.

“I’ll be here if you need me, okay?”

Sun had a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I will. Goodnight, Blake.”

Blake nodded before walking away.

Sun watched Blake until she was just a speck in the distance. He looked back to his dorm building, letting out a breath.

~

He couldn’t take this. Sun idly tapped his foot against the floor as he sat on the edge of his bed, his tail stiffly moving. His eyes were trained on the front door that Neptune had promptly slammed shut as soon as he had seen Sun. The fact that this sort of thing had become a normal thing within the last week had slowly eaten at Sun’s sanity. At this point, Sun wondered exactly how much sanity he even had left.

“Sun!”

Sun shook his head, looking over to the opposite side of the room. Scarlet and Sage were on the floor in front of Neptune’s bed, a textbook laying on the floor in front of them, and a mess of papers surrounding the pair. Sage was still looking down at the textbook, making occasional notes in the journal in his lap, while Scarlet was staring at Sun.

“You gonna sit there all night?”

“I,” Sun shook his head. “No. What are you guys doing, anyways?”

Scarlet raised an eyebrow. “Studying.”

“Why? It’s still the weekend, isn’t it?”

“Dude, there’s a test over the most recent chapters in History tomorrow.”

Sun blinked a few times. “Wait what?”

Sage snickered. Scarlet glared at Sage, shutting the man right up.

“Yeah, so that’s happening.” Scarlet said.

Sun shot up off the bed, going to sit down next to Scarlet. “Right, so you wanna help me study?”

Scarlet rolled his eyes. “You know, you’re pretty disorganized for a team leader.”

Sun snorted. “I’ve heard that from you plenty of times now.”

Sage started quietly snickering again, and Scarlet let out a groan before turning back to the beginning of the chapter they were on.

~

The front door opened, and Sun’s eyes flickered over to the front of the room, his eyes widening before he stood up.

“Neptune-!” The door slammed shut, and, despite his annoyance, Sun felt his stomach drop.

Scarlet looked over to the just closed door, looking back down at the book in his lap before letting out a groan. He threw the book onto the floor, and glanced over to Sun before he ran out of the room. Sage watched Scarlet leave, his eyes flickering over to Sun, whose eyes were still fixated on the front door.

“You running after them?” Sage asked.

Sun shook his head, looking over at Sage. “N-no. I’ve got someone I need to talk to, actually.”

Sun’s eyes flickered over to his weapon, and he shook his head again before walking up to the door. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Sage slowly shake his head, something like amusement in his expression, before he continued to read the book laying on the floor in front of them.

While Sun realized that there were plenty of better ways to go about getting up to team RWBY’s dorm, he went with the way he’d used to get up there in the past. Sun knocked on the dorm window, nonchalantly hanging on the tree branch in front of the window. Weiss walked up to the window, the shock on her face fading into some sort of confusion as she opened the window.

Weiss had an eyebrow raised. “Mind telling me what you’re doing here?”

“Is Blake here?” Sun asked, trying to look over to the bunk beds that were just visible from his view.

“Blake, your friend’s here.” Weiss moved away from the window as Blake slowly walked up.

“Come to take me up on that offer?” Blake asked.

“Y-Yeah.”

Blake nodded. “I’m guessing you have somewhere you’d prefer to talk?”

“I’ve got an idea, yeah.”

“And how do you expect me to get over to you?”

“Cats can climb, right?”

Blake raised an eyebrow. “Cats can’t always climb down that well.”

“I’m sure you’ve got it.”

Sun moved away from the window, holding out a hand. Blake rolled her eyes, letting out a small sigh before climbing out the window, and onto the branch Sun had been hanging onto. Blake’s eyes flickered to the ground briefly widening before she let out a small gulp.

“Here,” Sun waved Blake over, and watched her slowly crawl over to Sun, who was closer to the tree’s trunk. He turned once Blake was close to him. “Get on my back.”

Once Sun felt Blake wrap her arms around Sun’s waist, he started to climb down the tree.

“Th-thanks.” Blake said quietly.

“No problem.” Sun replied. “I do this with Neptune a lot of the time, even though he could climb trees just as easily as I can when he was younger.”

Sun bit at his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

Sun hopped off the tree trunk when he was about a foot off the ground. Blake took her arms off Sun’s waist, and hopped off the Faunus. Sun looked over to Blake.

“So, this spot of yours,” Blake said.

“Oh, yeah.” Sun glanced around his surroundings. “Wait, how do you get to the front of the school from here?”

Blake snickered. “I think I might know where you’re talking about, follow me.”

The pair walked in silence, surrounded only by the noise of distant conversation from some of the dorm buildings, and the buzz of insects. Once the pair got to the front of the school, Blake walked over to one of the benches there. Sun looked around the area, glad to see no one was there, before going to sit with Blake.

“This is about Neptune, isn’t it?” Blake asked.

“Yeah,” Sun replied. “I’m sure you’ll find all of this pretty ridiculous, though.”

“I live with Weiss, I’ve been around ridiculous plenty of times before.”

Sun smirked. He let out a breath.

“So, after the random dance JNPR had busted into, Neptune ran off,” Sun started. “I was confused so I went after him. We ended up out on the balcony outside, and when Neptune saw that I had gone after him, he didn’t look that happy about it.”

“I tried to ask him what was going on, and he kept insisting that he was fine, that I shouldn’t worry about him, but, I just needed to know what was going on,” Sun paused, biting at his lip. “I don’t really know what set him off, but he just yelled that he was in love with me.”

“And at that moment, I realized that,” Sun trailed off.

“You loved him too.” Blake mumbled.

Sun nodded, letting out a breath. “Before I could get another word in, he ran off.”

“I’ve tried to talk to him, but for the past couple of weeks, he’s avoided me. As soon as he sees that I’m in our dorm, he slams the door and goes off. And just...” Sun sighed. “I’m tired of this.”

“You have to talk to him, Sun.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Sun’s eyes widened when he realized how much his voice had risen. He let out a breath. “I tried more when it was only a couple of days after the ball, but after having him run away from me for so long, I’ve just given up.”

Blake nodded. “Well then today’s the last day you’re giving up.”

Sun looked over to Blake.

“You know what you need to tell him, right?”

“Well, yeah-”

“Then all you’ve got to do is get him to actually talk to you.”

Sun raised an eyebrow. “And I’m supposed to do that how?”

“Don’t let him slam the door in your face the next time you see him.” Blake replied.

Sun nodded. Blake’s eyes flickered towards her dorm building. She paused before patting Sun’s back.

“You’re gonna figure this out, okay?” Blake said as she stood up.

“Where are you going?” Sun asked.

Blake flashed a smirk. “I’ve got some problems of my own to figure out. I’ll see you later?”

Sun flashed a small smile in response. “Yeah.”

\---

The only thing on Neptune’s mind was running. Running as far as he can from this stupid mistake. Neptune only looked back towards the ballroom once the doors were almost completely closed, the forms and figures inside becoming nothing more than a small blur. Neptune gulped, still panting, before shaking his head and resuming his running.

~

Neptune sat up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes. He looked down at himself, his hand  falling to his side. Oh. He’d fallen asleep in the suit.

Neptune moved to the edge of his bed, undoing the cuffs. He couldn’t help scowling when he thought about how much time he’d potentially have to spend trying to iron out the wrinkles in his suit. He walked over to a dresser near the bathroom, pulling out some clothes and grabbing his jacket from off the top of dresser, and going to the bathroom.

Neptune wasn’t too happy about the sight that he greeted him once he was out of the bathroom, his hair still drying from a combination of the small amount of water that remained from taking a shower, and gel. Sun was sat up in bed, widely yawning as he rubbed at his eyes. His tail was idly wagging, making a faint thump as it hit the sheets.

Sun opened his eyes, his eyes widening as he made eye contact with Neptune.

“Neptune-”

Shit. Neptune ran over to the front door, grabbing his weapon before he ran into the hallway, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Neptune!”

The man turned, panting lightly, his eyes flickering over to Sun, who was stood just outside their dorm room.

“Sun, just leave me be.” Neptune pleaded. He bit at his lip before starting to run again, trying to tune out what Sun was yelling at him.

~

Neptune isn’t quite sure at what point it became a habit, but suddenly the man could barely handle seeing Sun outside of class. As soon as he locked eyes with the Faunus in their dorm room, he’d just feel, and ultimately give into, a desperate need to run away. Neptune knew that he shouldn’t be so childish, that he should talk to the Faunus, but Neptune couldn’t find it in him to do it. That nagging in the back of his mind that told him to avoid Sun was practically overwhelming.

Neptune walked over to his dorm room around eleven. Normally, Sun would be asleep at this point, and Neptune figured it would be safe enough to go to the dorm then. He paused at the door, letting out a breath.

It’ll be fine. Hopefully.

Neptune opened the door, his stomach immediately dropping. Sun’s eyes looked away from Scarlet and Sage, who were sat on the floor with a textbook and notes scattered on the floor, and over to Neptune.

Sun’s eyes widened as he stood up, stepping towards the door. “Neptune-”

Neptune slammed the door shut, and ran down the dorm hallway. His eyes flickered around the hallway, and he gulped before running down the stairwell, heading down to the front of the dorm building.

Neptune stood outside the dorm building, leaning against the brown facade as he stood panting.

“Neptune!”

Neptune raised an eyebrow, looking towards the front door, where he was greeted by the sight of a very irritated Scarlet.

Well crap.

“Oh, hey, Scarlet-”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Scarlet yelled more than asked.

“I, uh-”

“You know that Sun has been the most mopey little shit for the past couple of weeks?” Scarlet said. “Though frankly, I think your whole running off like a scared puppy every time you lock eyes with Sun is more annoying.”

Scarlet let out a breath. “Look, just, can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I confessed to Sun at the Beacon Ball.” Neptune said. Scarlet’s eyes widened. “But, I, I don’t know if I should have.”

Neptune paused. “I ran off before he could say anything to me. And, well, I guess that’s all I’ve been doing ever since.”

“Scarlet, I know that this whole thing is ridiculous, but, just...” Neptune bit at his lip. “Every time I see him, I can’t help but think about how I shouldn’t have confessed to him yet, how it’s too late to confess to him-”

“Wait, why would it be too late to confess to him?” Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

“He’s, he’s dating Blake, isn’t he?” Neptune asked.

Scarlet’s eyebrow raised even higher. “Dude, he’s not dating Blake. And, by the way that he talks about her, I don’t think he ever intends to.”

Neptune’s eyes widened. “What?”  
Scarlet rolled his eyes. “Look, just, trust me when I say that you really need to talk to that moron. You idiots’ll have it figured out once you actually talk to each other.”

Neptune frowned.

“So, you are gonna talk to him, right?”

“Well, yeah, I want to,” Neptune started. “Just, where would I start?”

“I don’t know, apologize?” Scarlet replied. “That might be a good place to start. Just tell him everything you couldn’t in the heat of the moment last time, okay?”

Neptune nodded. Scarlet smirked.

“Good. You know that I expect you to actually talk to him, right? If I see anymore of this running bullshit, I won’t hesitate to go after you.”

Neptune chuckled, concealing the small amount of fear he felt in the back of his mind. “Yeah, I definitely know.”

Scarlet nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna go back to studying, hope you and Sun’ll join us later.”

Neptune waved as Scarlet walked back into the dorm building. He let out a breath, leaning back onto the wall behind him.

~

“Neptune!”

Neptune shook his head, getting off the wall he’d been leaning on. How long had he been out here? He looked over towards the voice, seeing Sun with a determined look on his face. Neptune bit at his lip, trying to suppress the want to run away.

“I’m not letting you run this time,” Sun said. “At least, not until I can talk to you a bit. G-got it?”

Neptune let out a breath before nodding.

Sun turned away for a moment, biting at his lip. He let out a breath before turning back to Neptune.

“I’m sorry about what happened at the ball-” The pair widened their eyes when they realized that they said practically the same thing in unison. Neptune smirked as Sun let out a snicker.

“Sorry, you should talk first.” Neptune said.

Sun nodded. “I’m sorry about how I’d acted at the ball. Just, I shouldn’t have frozen up like that-”

“Sun, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have told you-”

Sun furrowed his brow, and Neptune shut up, biting at his lip.

“But, in a way, maybe it did work out that you had ran away before I could say anything because I was able to reflect on a better way to tell you what I need to tell you.” Sun paused, letting out a breath. “Neptune, we’ve been friends for practically a lifetime-”

Neptune felt some sort of dread when he heard Sun say that.

“And, that’s always what I thought of you as: just a really close friend. But then the ball happened.”

“I’m not sure you could pin this on any one event, but with everything that had happened leading up to and at the ball, I ended up realizing something,” Sun paused. “Neptune, I’m in love with you.”

Neptune felt his stomach drop, his eyes widening.

No. No, he’s joking. He’s got to be joking, right?

"Dude, don't play with my emotions like that," Neptune started to walk towards the front door of the dorm building, staying close to the wall so he could avoid walking near Sun.

"Neptune I'm serious," Sun grabbed Neptune's wrist.

Neptune tugged on his wrist, and looked over to Sun.

"Sun, just sto-"

Sun pulled on Neptune's arm, lightly grabbing Neptune's cheek before pressing his lips to Neptune's.

Neptune's eyes widened.

What...?

Neptune lifted up a shaking hand, hesitating before lightly caressing Sun’s cheek. He closed his eyes, and slowly parted his lips.

Neptune lost track of how long they stood there like that, and couldn’t help feel a nagging sensation as Sun pulled away from him. They both had light blushes on their faces, and were faintly panting.

Sun gulped. “I-I’m sorry about that.”

Neptune chuckled, glancing down to see that Sun still had his grip on his wrist, though it was much lighter than before. He pulled his wrist out of Sun’s grip, and intertwined his fingers in Sun’s own. His eyes flickered up to Sun, whose eyes had widened slightly. “It’s fine.”

Sun and Neptune ended up walking back to the dorm in a comfortable silence, Neptune’s eyes flickering down to his hand intertwined with Sun’s own on occasion.

Neptune paused outside their dorm, looking over to Sun, and returning the small smile Sun flashed him. Neptune opened the door, his eyes flickering down to Scarlet and Sage, who were leaning against Scarlet’s bed, Sage idly turning through a book while Scarlet was staring at the opposite side of the room. Scarlet looked to the front when he heard the door open. His eyes flickered down to Neptune’s hand intertwined with Sun’s, before letting out a groan.

“Fucking finally,” Scarlet said.

Sage looked to the front of the room, a small smirk on his face. Scarlet looked over to Sage.

“You owe me twenty bucks.” Scarlet said with a smirk.

Sage’s face fell, and he rolled his eyes, Scarlet chuckling in response. Neptune looked over to Sun, returning the smile on the Faunus’ face. Sun squeezed Neptune’s hand, and Neptune couldn’t help smiling even wider as he squeezed Sun’s hand in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes this quasi-trilogy. I hope you guys have enjoyed! :3 In case you didn't know, I have a [Tumblr](oceannanotoceania.tumblr.com). As I've said a lot, feel free to drop me a prompt or two.


End file.
